Taking Back Forever
by xXPyromania
Summary: ON HIATUS "I can't breathe without you, but I have to." Rose is off to find and destroy Strigoi Dimitri. But lies and deceit might affect her journey for better or for worse.
1. Introduction

**This is my first fanfic, I honestly couldn't make up my mind about who Rose should end up with. I loved Dimitri but I also adored Adrian. So I decided that until Blood Promise comes out (which I'm highly anticipating :D) I'm going to write two fanfics. One for Dimitri, my own personal favorite, and one for Adrian. Now which one is which will be revealed later in the stories ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I in no way or form own any of these characters unless noted otherwise. All rights go to the ever wonderful author, Richelle Mead who I have forgiven for transforming Dimitri so long as she brings him back later in the series :)**

_Introduction._

If there's one thing that St. Vladimir's Academy has taught me, is to never trust anyone; because in giving trust, you are vulnerable to being shattered. Lissa trusted me completely to care for and guard her from the deadly Strigoi who have seemed to grow stronger, more populated, and more effectively savage with their now organized groups. And I have left her to kill the man I loved. The man I trusted when he said he would always be there. That dream was destroyed the second he lost his humanity to the damned. Adrian trusted me to come back and give him his fair chance at my heart and I agreed. All the while knowing that once Dimitri was gone, I was as good as dead also.

By the way, my name is Rose Hathaway.


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I decided instead of updating with short chapters for both stories, to alternate between updating them so that you get big chunks about everyday :) **

******DISCLAIMER: I in no way or form own any of these characters unless noted otherwise. All rights go to the ever wonderful author, Richelle Mead who I have forgiven for transforming Dimitri so long as she brings him back later in the series :)**  


I made my way down the highway and pondered on the thought of hitching a ride. It probably wasn't the safest idea, though. Sure, I could probably take anyone on in a fight, but if they were the one behind the wheel that probably wouldn't end well. I sighed and kept walking, surely I could make it to town and the bank. From there I would get a taxi to the airport and make my way to Siberia. For years we'd had it pounded into our brains to follow our instincts; So when my first notion was that Dimitri would go to his homeland after turning Strigoi, I went with it. I sighed when I heard a horn honking and cat calls from a red sports car. I looked up to see them as they started to slow then pull to a stop beside me. The car was a convertible to it was easy to see the occupants inside, there are two blonde haired boys in the back seat. They looked to be around my age, maybe younger. They had those typical "I wanna be gangtser" hats on with the brim off center. I thought it looked ridiculous but they seemed to think they were the next Eminem. The driver has wavy brown hair with perfectly placed highlights and the greenest eyes I'd ever seen. He grinned at me and motioned to the empty passenger seat, "Hey there Baby, need a ride?" I rolled my eyes, "Well no shit I need a ride, Sherlock. But if I'm going to be bombarded with sexual comments from the three of you I'd rather walk." I retorted. The driver just laughed, unabashed by my obvious rejection. "Don't worry, we'll behave." He assured me. I sighed, looking to the sign that informed me that the nearest town was another 30 miles then my eyes looked to the setting sun. Much to their delight I reluctantly got in, "Where to?" He asked, starting back onto the highway. "Wells Fargo Bank." I replied, buckling my seatbelt. Some kind of music was blaring from the stereo, it sounded a lot like a couple of teenagers had gotten a hold of the microphone and a couple of metal trashcans, rhyming about getting some booty and trying to "Lay down the beat." I scoffed and switched off the radio. The twin posers in the back complained but the driver hushed them, "Let her listen to what she wishes." He chastised them. They grumbled but the complaining ceased. "You know beautiful, I still don't know your name."

"I don't see how that's of any importance." I replied.

"Well, if it helps any help my name is Roger." He smiled at me and waited expectantly.

After 7 minutes of an awkward silence I sighed, "It's Rose." I replied in a clipped tone.

"That's a pretty sexy name." One of the twins called from the back.

"Keep it in your pants big boy or you'll find yourself with less than you have now which I must say is probably not much." I snapped.

He sneered at me in the rear view mirror but shut up.

Roger chuckled and tried to revive the conversation, "So Rose, whys a pretty think like you walking alone down a highway when it's nearly dark." He asked.

"I told you, I'm on my way to Wells Fargo Bank."

He barked out a laugh, "I believe I'm well aware of that. I'm just curious as to why you're traveling alone, I'm sure there are flocks of men just drooling to at least drive you into town."

I rolled my eyes, "Look, I appreciate the ride and everything. But believe me you don't want to get to know me. You're better off just keeping your hands and thoughts to yourself."

His gaze fell on me then back to the road, it was quiet but I thought I might have heard him mutter something about be, 'tall, dark, mysterious, and irresistible." I decided to ignore it, instead watching the mile markers fly by. Finally we pulled in front of them bank and he pulled to a stop, I got out quickly and Roger smiled at me, it actually looked sincere. "Take care of yourself Rose." He said.

"Will try." I replied and stepped into the bank. It was obvious they were just closing. I walked up to the counter and the teller gave me an annoyed look but she pasted on a forced smile, "Hello, how may I help you?" She asked. "I'm here to check on my account set up by Adrian Ivashkov." I said, getting straight to the point. Her eyes widened, "Ohh yes of course. Right this way." She stuttered and led me back to one of the offices. A man with perfectly styled red hair and sharp ice blue eyes looked up at me. "Is this Mrs. Ivashkov, Allison?" He asked the woman leading me. "Yes, Mr. Wakefield." She replied and scurried off.

"Please sit, Mrs. Ivashkov." He said to me and smiled what I supposed was to be a warm smile. I took a seat in over stuffed chair.

"It is to my understanding that your husband Mr. Adrian Ivashkov has set up a joint account specifically for you."

Woah, woah WOAH! Husband? Oh, I just want to see Adrian try and break into my dream after that one. Inside I was fuming but then again, my rational side argued with my reckless, this was the only way to get me the money I requested without raising suspicion; though I'm sure the thought of Adrian every actually settling down with anyone was shocking in it's own way. I kept my emotions from my face but my voice was a bit tight when I replied.

"Yes that is correct."

He nodded and showed me a few papers, "Mr. Ivashkov took care of all the paperwork, all I need is your signature here, here, here, and here." He said, pointing out the dotted lines. I signed and he handed me a jet black debit card with gold writing. "This takes straight from your account of 500,000 dollars and should it run out we've been instructed to replenish it with money from his other accounts." Somehow I managed to keep my jaw from hitting the floor, I simply nodded in agreement, as though I already knew about this. We, or rather he, said a few last things and I was on my way out. Half a million dollars?! Has Adrian lost his mind? How on earth will I ever be able to spend that, much less pay him back for that amount. I grumbled and kicked a rock as I made my way down the street and looked for a taxi. It was completely dark out now and there wasn't a cab in site. I cursed under my breath and tried to come up with a plan. I was so rudely interrupted, though, by the nauseous feeling from the pit of my stomach. I cursed aloud and pulled out my stake. There were two strigoi in front of me, both men, and much to my dismay both obviously well built dhampir guardians before being 'awakened', making them that much more a bitch to destroy. "Well well well what do we have here," One smirked, as he circled around me. "Now what's a pretty little Dhampir doing out at this hour all alone?" He purred but his voice was the farthest thing from soothing, it was smooth and deadly. I glared at him, "Out hunting monsters like you." I snapped back, quickly moving to stake his partner who cried out and collapsed to the ground, dead. The strigoi who had been taunting me chuckled but it sounded more like a snarl. "Sassy aren't we." Something inside me snapped.

"Alright look asshole. I've had enough of men hitting on me while I'm TRYING to go along my merry way to kill bastards like you!" I exclaimed and landed a good kick in his gut while he was shocked by my outburst. He snarled and jumped up, unfazed. Guess playtime's over.

He struck out and landed a good hit on my shoulder, I grunted but was to furious to think straight enough to acknowledge the pain. We lunged and ducked, each landing some pretty sick blows on the other until I stabbed him in the knee with the stake, causing him to cry out in agony and staggered to his knees, I took that brief moment to stake him. It was all over now but I was still royal ticked. I ripped pieces of cloth from both of their clothing and stuffed them in my pocket. If I was going on a Strigoi hunt I might as well document my kills. I walked down the street and came to a 24/7 gas station. I strode in and ignored the shocked look from the cashier at my disheveled appearance. When I reached the bathroom I got a good look at myself. Pretty good considering, I had a small cut above my right eye which I closed with some liquid band aid stuff I'd picked up upon leaving the academy and I washed the blood the best I could off myself.

After cleaning up myself, I left the gas station in search of a motel. I came upon one that looked nice enough and checked in. The half asleep receptionist handed me the key and I made my way to my room. It wasn't that fancy but it had the bare essentials. Which really was all I needed. A small bed with the scratchy comforter but surprisingly soft mattress and pillows that weren't completely flat like most places. A fairly good sized bathroom that had a toilet, shower, and sink that worked. I threw my bag onto the bed and got out a few bathrooms supplies before going to take my shower. When I finished I went back and laid on the bed, sighing contently as I started to drift.

My dream started out normally enough, but then the scenery changed and I was in what looked like a private beach. I smelt the familiar clove and huffed, "Adrian. I know you're there."

"Hello little Dhampir." His voice greeted me as he stepped out from behind the sand dune.

I simply glared in response, it seemed stupid to still be annoyed about the married couple thing but I wasn't in the mood to be reasonable.

"Is something wrong?" He asked with an innocent smile.

"Well let's see. I was hit on for an hour and a half by some teenage wanna be gangsters, found out we're supposedly married, and got attacked by two strigoi. I'm tired and now I can't get the rest I need because you won't leave me be in my dreams." I retorted

He sighed and shook his head, "I didn't expect for you to be attacked by so much on the first day of your hunt." He replied, slightly sarcastic though I'm sure the part of the two strigoi probably didn't sit too well with him.

"I appreciate the money Adrian and I'll find some way to pay you back but please, I need to sleep."

Adrian frowned but conceded to my wishes, "Until next time then little dhampir." He bowed and grinned at me then I fell back into a comfortable, dreamless sleep.

**I have nothing against gangsters or rap, this is just how I depicted Rose to be. And I honestly don't cuss as much as she does/will, I'm just trying to stick to character.  
A review would make my day :) **


	3. Chapter 2

**Ahhh, sorry for not updating in so long. Applying for high school, studying for FCAT, trying to finish my science project (which still needs to be done *sigh).**

**But, enough excuses, here's an update.**

**DISCLAIMER: I in no way or form own any of these characters unless noted otherwise. All rights go to the ever wonderful author, Richelle Mead who I have forgiven for transforming Dimitri so long as she brings him back later in the series :)**

I awoke the next morning sore as hell. Groaning, I rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom. One look in the mirror made me mutter a few curses. Apparently the liquid band-aid had split while I was sleeping and there were streaks of dried blood running down my cheek. I started wiping the blood off my face then reapplied a few more coats, reinforcing it with a real band-aid this time. I pulled down the right shoulder of my large t-shirt and winced at the sight of the huge purple and black bruise on my shoulder; it was in the shape of a fist now and hurt like a mother. I sighed and changed into my black spandex t-shirt and black, sturdy, straight cut jeans. I smirked slightly at how cliché it was to be wearing all black while I was on a Strigoi hunt.

After I was dressed, packed, and ready to go I went to the front desk to check out. On my way out I grabbed one of the English muffins that they offered the guests for breakfast. I ate it as I made my way down the sidewalk and looked for a cab. Luckily I managed to flag one down that wasn't completely trashy, it was actually pretty clean.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"Airport." I replied and buckled in.

The traffic on the way to the airport was a nightmare, it was stop and go for about 30 minutes then another hour on the highway to get the rest of the way there. Finally we reached the front gates and I threw the right bills over to his waiting hand then headed inside to see if I could score a ticket to Siberia.

The inside of the airport was huge; there were pictures of the Rocky Mountains and other pretty landscape paintings. I caught sight of a scene that showed caves and I immediately quickened my pace and averted my gaze as I headed to the ticket counter.

Much to my dismay there was a huge line in front of the elderly lady behind the counter. I stood at the end of it and just stared at the floor. My impatient side kicked in after about 10 minutes, if I didn't know any better I'd swear she was typing slowly just to tick me off. Finally I made it to the teller, "How may I help you today?" She asked, her voice was sweet and motherly.

"Are there any flights to Siberia?" I asked.

A surprised look crossed, "Yes but it is a premium request flight, tickets are quite pricey." She warned me.** ((I just made that up))**

"Name your price." I replied.

"10,000$ miss." **((The ticket price from where I am [Pensacola, FL] to Siberia is $6704-$7223 so the price isn't that outrageous.))**

My gut twisted, how the hell was I supposed to pay Adrian back for _that _much!

"I'll take it." I said quietly, handing her my debit card. She swiped it and typed a few things then handed me my ticket. I sighed and started towards my terminal. I tried to think of how I was going to get my stake onboard, surely it would set off the metal detector. I made my way over to the payphones which looked pretty clean, I put in the few coins I had in my pocket and called Adrian.

"Hello?" His voice answered.

"Hey Adrian, it's Rose." I replied.

"Well hello little Dhampir, you calling to have me pick you up?" He asked, I could hear the grin in his voice.

"No, I just wanted to ask how the hell I'm supposed to get through the security."

"You could try and set the bathroom on fire."

I gave him a human approximation of a growl, "Not funny."

"I'll call my favors in and get you on that flight, weapons in tow. No worries little Dhampir." He assured me.

"And just how do you plan to do that?" I asked, impatience leaking into my voice.

"Turn around." He replied.

I raised a brow, something I'd finally been able to do after studying _him _enough, and turned around.

And there Adrian stood, grinning like an idiot with a cell phone to his ear.

"I'll talk to the manager." He said.

I looked annoyed, "This couldn't have been done over the phone? And how did you know this would happen?"

"Now little Dhampir, you don't sound very pleased with the fact I'm saving your ass before you've even gotten out of the state. I knew you'd run into this problem. I was just waiting to see what you'd do in this situation though I came anyway to lend a helping hand." He replied in an amused tone. He must have one hell of a patience because if I was him I'd of already slapped me for the ungrateful way I had been acting. I was starting to feel a bit guilty about the way he catered to my every need despite my attitude.

It was almost as if he could read my mind because just then his expression softened, "I know you're stressed, I'll take care of this and you can go on your way to do what you need to." He said in a soothing tone. "Go get something to eat while I talk to the manager." He started off, his guardian at his side. I couldn't tell from here who his guardian was but, with the huge frame and obvious muscle structure, I knew Adrian was in good hands.

I looked around at the airport food places and settled on pizza at Sbarros. I was just finishing my slice when Adrian came back; there was a lazy smirk on his face.

"You're good to go." He told me and I actually smiled a bit.

"Thanks, for everything." I said, tossing my trash and hugging him.

He must have been shocked at first because it took him a minute before he hugged back,

"You're welcome." He murmured in a husky voice.

I blushed and pulled back, "I better go catch my plane." I muttered and started to the terminal.

"Hey, little Dhampir!" He called after me.

I looked back at him, "Yes?" I asked.

"Take care of yourself."

I sighed, "That's the millionth time I've heard that in the past twenty four hours. Believe me, I can take care of myself."

"That's what I'm counting on."

I looked back at him once more before walking past security and to my boarding area.

My flight didn't leave until 8 p.m. so I had about 5 hours to myself. I curled up in the uncomfortable chair and started to doze.

I awoke a few hours later to the ticket collector **((Idk what they're called lol))**shaking me awake.

"Miss, your flight is about to depart." She said.

I cursed under my breath, "Thanks." I answered kind of groggily; I had a terrible stomach ache. I handed her my ticket then boarded the plane. When I stepped onto it I was shocked, no wonder the tickets cost so much! The plane was **huge**, there was a mini spiral staircase up to the first class section but I'd bought a coach seat ticket so I walked back to my section and took a seat smack dab in the middle. Surprisingly, there were no people on the plane yet, unless they were up in first class. I heard more people board and my stomach twisted in pain, then realization hit me like a slap to the face.

Strigoi.

**I'll probably update again tonight or tomorrow night :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Woo! I've got 7 reviews haha, thanks guys.**

**-Daughters of Night**

**-lovevamteams1**

**-Sakiru Yume**

**-Volleyballgirl1112**

**-agirlnamedraven**

**-ShakespeareActressVamp**

**-October Thorne**

**-LizLoveDante**

**And ****ShakespeareActressVamp, the names of my stories are big clues as to whom Rose ends up with ;) And she's being such a royal pain in the rear because, one. It's Rose. Two. She just lost her heart and soul, it doesn't exactly warm you up to people. Three. Well, quite frankly I can't think of a third reason but when I do you'll be the first to know.**

**DISCLAIMER: I in no way or form own any of these characters unless noted otherwise. All rights go to the ever wonderful author, Richelle Mead who I have forgiven for transforming Dimitri so long as she brings him back later in the series :)**

**-{(^)}-**

About a thousand curses ran through my mind when I realized the reason for my nausea. I contemplated asking for Adrian's help, again, but I couldn't allow him to be hurt. My second option would be to go up and take them on myself but I hadn't a clue as to how many were up there. I started to get up to flee the plane but just as I got up the seat belt icon came up on the screens and I heard the automated voice telling the passengers to be seated and buckle in.

I sat back down without so much as a peep, my only safe escape route was now blocked off. I started to think of why on earth Strigoi would be on a plane flown by humans, unless, they were working with them.

Oh shit. What had I gotten myself into?

-{(^)}-

I tried to shake the frantic thoughts beating my brain. No amount of fretting would get me out of this situation…alive. I unzipped my bag quietly and reached in, taking my stake and wrapping my hand around the hilt. I tried to estimate how many were in the upstairs first class deck, I knew it was at least 2 but at most 5. I took a deep breath and stood up, my legs wobbled slightly then I thought of the reason I was here and steeled myself mentally against the undead monsters as I made my way up the stairs quietly.

Then I saw them, they had a small petite blonde in their grasps who looked terrified. It was easy to see that they were taunting their dinner. Whether it was my small human approximation of a growl that alerted them or my scent, one of them looked up.

And all hell broke loose.

**Yesyesyes, I know it's short and I keep leaving cliffys :) but I really am going to try and update today or tomorrow. I know I said that a few days ago buuuut I was sick as a dog and couldn't think straight enough to type a comprehensible passage. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4, sorry it took so long to update. This was a pretty long chapter and I couldn't find a good breaking point. Thus why the last one was so short, I had this mostly typed up when I posted chapter 3 but after I posted it my computer got glitchy then decided to malfunction, so ALL of chapter 4 had to be retyped. Plus there's always the infamous writers block to contend with, but here it is :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I in no way or form own any of these characters unless noted otherwise. All rights go to the ever wonderful author, Richelle Mead who I have forgiven for transforming Dimitri so long as she brings him back later in the series :)**

The nearest Strigoi, a tall thin fair haired girl, made a lunge at me. It was obvious that she was a moroi before being awaken and it took me only a few seconds to take her down with a stake to the heart. I looked up to find myself starting into the eyes of 3 pissed of Strigoi. Huh, cool. I guess my Strigoi alarm was getting stronger. No sooner had I thought that before two Strigoi started to circle me. I could see fleetingly that the third, seemingly older, Strigoi was still sitting with the young human in his grip. She had a nasty looking bite on her neck and was passed out, either from the endorphins or the scene she just witnessed I didn't know, nor had I the time to contemplate the reason. One of the Strigoi made a strike for my face but I, luckily, ducked and managed to slice a large gash in her exposed leg, just under where her skirt ended. She let out a scream and collapsed to the ground, hugging her thigh. After promptly staking her chest I turned to the red haired Strigoi in front of me. He was better built than the others, so it was easy to see he had been a guardian before transformation even without looking at his promise and _Molnija_ marks. His hand stuck out and hit me in my bruised shoulder. I let out a hiss of curse words but didn't break my focus, instead, stabbing my stake into his arm, causing him to cringe and take a step back but in that moment of being off guard I managed to get my stake through his heart. I watched as his body slumped to the ground then heard slow clapping.

"Well done, mademoiselle." A heavily accented voice complimented. "I don't believe I've ever met a novice that's taken on Strigoi and won, much less 3. But I'm sure there's a lovely story behind those _Molnija _marks." I turned to glare at him but was a bit taken aback by his appearance.

With the way most Dhampirs and Moroi rant about Strigoi, you would think that they were hideous blood craving monsters. While the last part may be true, this man in front of me was most certainly _not_ hideous except for the sickly pale skin and hard red eyes that taunted me. His hair was an almond brown and just barely brushed his eye brows. His nose was longer than most would prefer but it was complimented by his long face that curved into a nicely sculpted chin. His lips were fairly thin but I didn't know whether that was natural or just the way he held them in a tight smirk.

"Glad you enjoyed the show." I sneered, preparing myself to attack him.

He chuckled, "You honestly think you can take me?" He asked in an amused tone.

"I know I can." I replied curtly, "So stop screwing around and let's get this over with."

He stood up and removed his jacket, still smirking at me. After setting it on the couch he crouched slightly and the dance began.

We were too evenly matched; each landing painful blows on the other. His fist connected with my face and threw me back a good few yards. I crashed into a table and took it down with me as it flipped over. Glass flew everywhere, cutting me up pretty badly. I was up on my feet before he had time to come at me again, my vision taking a red tinted haze as I glared at him.

He just smiled devilishly at me, "Still not surrendering?" He asked

"There's no reason for me two." I replied and struck out, my stake stabbing into the side of his neck.

He let out an agonized howl, "You stupid bitch!" He snarled and staggered back a few feet.

I took this opportunity to stake him and then his body slumped lifelessly to the floor.

I looked around my at the havoc I'd wreaked.

Slowly, I started piling the bodies in the empty fireplace. Why they had a fireplace on the plane, I'll never know. After I had them in I dozed then with the small amount of gas I'd found near the fireplace, I lit a match and watched them burn. I heard a small cry and suddenly remembered the human feeder, or rather victim, they'd had was still slumped on the couch…in a room where the surrounding walls were covered in blood, with four bodies burning in the fireplace, and one very pissed off looking teenage girl in her midst.

Probably not the nicest thing to wake up to considering what had happened to her just a while earlier.

"The people who hurt you are dead." I said, bluntly.

Sure, I could have been a bit more considerate, but I'm not the 'pity party' type. Plus her hyperventilating was starting to irk my nerves. She was fine now.

"T-t-they're g-g-one?" She asked quietly.

"You're welcome." I replied.

She looked around the room again and shuddered. I motioned to the bathroom, "Go clean yourself up, I'll take care of everything here." I said. She nodded and rushed into the bathroom, I could hear her whimpering which made me uncomfortable. I didn't deal with weakness and despair well, except for with Lissa but she means, or rather meant, everything to me. I winced a bit at that thought. I really had changed in the past year. A year ago, if you'd of asked me if I'd leave Lissa and forfeit being her guardian to chase down a man who used to be my mentor, I'd probably have decked you in the face for being a complete idiot. But a year ago I didn't love that man who used to be my mentor. A year ago my main objective was to protect my moroi yet I still wanted to have fun. Now my objective is to end my forbidden lovers' sentence to hell on earth. Now I had the self control and maturity I lacked in those lovely years that I hadn't a care in the world. Then everything changed in a blink of an eye.

I didn't even notice I was crying until blood tinged tears started to drip onto my hands. I jumped, why the hell was I crying blood? Then I felt that sting of a fresh cut on my face and knew the source of the problem. I sighed and went to the cabinet at the back of the plane and got a bucket and Clorox. It was then I noticed that there were no stewardesses on this plane. Not one.

I swallowed back my panic and went back to the first class deck and started cleaning the blood streaked walls. When I'd finished that I picked up the broken glass, trying, unsuccessfully, not to cut myself more. I placed them in a plastic bag then placed that bag in another then put them in the trash and did my best to try and get the blood from the carpet. When I'd managed to clean enough blood, from what was, ironically, stark white carpeting, to a pale pink I put up the cleaning supplies and I noticed the girl still hadn't returned from the bathroom. "What the hell." I muttered and knocked on the door, "Are you alright in there?" I asked.

No reply.

"Open the door, are you okay?" I asked again.

Just then the door busted opened, throwing me back. I let out a long stream of profanities and looked up to see a newly made Strigoi.

Well shit, who knew he'd shoved some tainted blood down her throat while I tried to kill her captors.

And now she was trying to kill me!

Her lips screwed into a pout, "He told me to take you by surprise. But you found out, this will be no fun."

I rolled my eyes. A newly made human Strigoi would be simple to take down.

She tried to lunge at me but I deflected her attack easily and she crashed into the fireplace. The embers caught her hair and it started to burn brightly. A loud piercing screech filled the room when she realized what was happening. I got up and stabbed her in the heart with my stake then kicked her now limp body into the fire. I frowned as I watched their bodies' burn. That made seven Strigoi so far whose asses have been handed to them by me on this mission. I started towards the stairs to survey the rest of the plane. I no longer had that, "_Holy shit, Strigoi" _feeling so I figured most of the danger was burning in the furnace. **((That quote is from, steffy2106's fan fic, Blood Promise: The Quest. You should check it out (: )) **

I gripped my stake a bit tighter as I made my way to the front of the plane. I still hadn't washed the Strigoi blood, or rather the blood of their victims, off it so it gleamed a bright red as I started to enter the cabin. I opened the door quietly and was shocked to find that, there was no one there.

"What the hell?" I said aloud, exasperated.

I went to the control and saw that it was on auto pilot.

"This plane better be pretty fucking good at flying on its own." I growled and stalked out of the cabin.

"Anyone ELSE on this plane?" I yelled out into the empty air. I heard and saw nothing.

"Good because I have a splitting headache." I muttered.

I went back to the stewardess station and found a bottle of Tylenol. I took a few and looked at my watch, another 18 hours in this giant tin. **((I have no idea how long a plane ride from Missoula to Siberia would take, apparently there aren't any one way trips to Russia from Washington State *curse Travelocity*))**

I sighed and grabbed a couple bags of those ridiculous bags of peanuts and headed back up to First Class. The bodies were still burning but they were charred to a point where I could no longer make out the features. I went to the other side of the room that hadn't been affected by the onslaught earlier and settled down into one of the very soft arm chairs. I opened a bag and started to eat my meager meal. When I'd finished both bags I started to study it, feeling bored. 'WARNING: contains nuts.' it read near the bottom. Well no shit, really? I certainly wasn't expecting a bag of peanuts to contain nuts. I rolled my eyes and set the bags on the coffee table beside me then got up to survey the area more. Maybe if I was lucky the Strigoi had some written plans that I could find. I searched the place top to bottom looking for something, anything, about where they were going.

After hours of searching I was still empty handed. With 15 more hours left to endure I figured I might as well get some shut eye. I searched for a better place to succumb to unconsciousness. I bumped into one of the end tables, "Ow, damnit." I winced and set it back up but as I started to step forward I noticed an irregularity in the wall paper. Stepping close I studied it more carefully. The pastel floral pattern was filled with small daisies and such but in the bloom of one of the tulips, there seemed to be an indention about the size of a quarter. I put my index finger on it and pushed it to the side. It slid into the wall beside it, surprisingly enough. It was a pocket door! I reached in and ran my hand over the wall that was to the side of the opening, my fingers finally hit a light switch and I flipped it up. A brilliant white light flooded the room and I was able to see the contents inside. It looked fully furnished, complete with a large queen sized bed with blood red pillows and comforter, also, black sheets and accent pillows. My eyes trailed over the red walls that were bare except for the furniture that were pushed up against it. An alluring vanity rested a few feet from me with matching dresser and wardrobe. I stepped further into the bedroom and saw a black French door leading to the bathroom which on the inside was not remarkably big but looked very clean. There was a black crystal sink, shower, toilet, and towel rack with, you guessed it, black and red towels. This room was stereotypical I actually scoffed out loud. Stalking back into the bedroom I started to tear into the hidden crevices of all the furniture. Surely _surely_ there must be _something_ that could lead me to Dimitri. The fact that a few days earlier there had been a Strigoi attack launched then a group of them on a plane leaving Washington State couldn't be a coincidence. I wasted another two hours and cursed aloud, long strings of words that would make the Sopranos look like the Teletubbies. There had to be something, anything! But nothing is exactly what I found. I kicked the vanity and it shook violently, the mirror looking as if it might shatter. I turned off the bedside lamp then got up to turn off the room light and close the door. After I threw off all the accent pillows I crawled into the bed which much to my delight was soft and comforting. I kept my stake near me as I curled up but settled into a much needed sleep.

**-{(^)}-**

I walked along the beach, waiting for Adrian to make his entrance.

"Hello Little Dhampir." I heard a voice say from behind me.

I jumped and turned to him, caught off guard. I usually had either the scent of clover or alcohol to notify me of his entrance but his body seemed devoid of both of those scents.

He smirked lazily at me, "You seem surprised, care to share?"

"Why don't you smell like illegal substances?" I questioned.

He rolled his eyes and laughed, "They're not illegal, little Dhampir. Just not ideal habits."

"My question still stands." I replied.

He suddenly looked thoughtful, his smirk going from taunting to affectionate, "You've expressed your dislike of my smoking and drinking since we met."

I took all of my self control not to let my jaw drop, "Y-y-you did this for _me?"_

He smiled, "Is it that obvious?"

I blushed and looked away.

"You don't seem very happy." He frowned and stepped forward so that he was right beside me, bent towards me in an intimate way.

"I killed 5 Strigoi today." I said quietly.

His eyes widened in shock, "But you're still on the plane!"

"They were on it also. Apparently it's their private jet. They've even got it on autopilot and there are no stewardesses."

He still looked displeased, "When will you arrive in Russia?" He asked.

"Well it was about 12 more hours before I went to sleep. I don't know how long I've been asleep though."

"I'll meet you there."

"No! Adrian you can't!" I exclaimed.

His eyes darkened, startling me. "When you arrive in the airport, get a cab to take you to the 'Victory Hotel'." He instructed me in a level but cool tone.

"Please, I can't put you in danger also Adrian, stay at St. Vlads." I pleaded.

"Rose, I am meeting you in Russia. And if you dare try to run, I'll cut off the funds." He replied. His eyes had the same wild glint in it that Lissa's had that night the 'Mana' tortured her.

I decided that agreeing with him would be the best at this point, "Alright." I replied quietly.

He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, "Good, I'll see you soon."

He even dared to lean forward and kissed my forehead before letting my dream fade to blackness.

**Ooh, what's wrong with Adrian? Review and I'll keep updating till you know. ;D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Yeah I haven't updated in a bit, but I lacked ideas so I needed some time to think :)**

**The song in this chapter is Wherever you will go by The Calling. I thought it was absolutely perfect for Rose and Dimitri. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, you keep me writing ^_^ I'd also like to thank the Friday Night Boys for making wonderful music that helps me battle the writers block, that band is amazing. **

**Also, Bleached Kitty, the reason the plane was empty was because the Strigoi owned it exclusively. Thus why there were no stewardesses, a lack of food, no pilots, and why it landed in a semiprivate airport. **

**DISCLAIMER: I in no way or form own any of these characters unless noted otherwise. All rights go to the ever wonderful author, Richelle Mead who I have forgiven for transforming Dimitri so long as she brings him back later in the series :)**

_So lately, been wondering. Who will be there to take my place. When I'm gone you'll need love. To light the shadows on your face. If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all. Then between the sand and stone. Could you make it on your own. _

_If I could, then I would _

_I'll go wherever you will go _

_Way up high or down low _

_I'll go wherever you will go _

_And maybe, I'll find out. A way to make it back someday. To watch you, to guide you. Through the darkest of your days. If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all. Then I hope there's someone out there. Who can bring me back to you. _

_If I could, then I would _

_I'll go wherever you will go _

_Way up high or down low _

_I'll go wherever you will go _

_Run away with my heart _

_Run away with my hope _

_Run away with my love _

_I know now, just quite how. My life and love might still go on. In your heart, in your mind. I'll stay with you for all of time. _

_If I could, then I would _

_I'll go wherever you will go _

_Way up high or down low _

_I'll go wherever you will go _

_If I could turn back time _

_I'll go wherever you will go _

_If I could make you mine _

_I'll go wherever you will go _

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_Every thing around me was pitch black, I couldn't see, I couldn't breathe._

"_Roza," A voice murmured, __**his**__ voice murmured._

_I felt my heart shatter at the mere sound of it, "Dimitri?" I asked quietly._

**-{(^)}-**

I jolted awake, sitting up quickly, nearly capsizing myself from the bed. I yawned and got up, checking my watch. I had been asleep for eight hours so I still had a little over 4 more left. I slipped out of the bed and made it back up neatly then grabbed my clothes and headed to the bathroom for a nice long shower.

After drying off and changing into a comfortable pair of jeans and black shirt. I made another quick run through the room to make sure everything was back to the way it should be. Once I'd cleaned it to an acceptable state I turned out all the lights and stepped out of the room, sliding the door closed behind me.

I walked to the fireplace and was happy to see that all that was left of the bodies was a pile of ashes. **((Yes, I realize it takes much hotter temperatures to burn a body and much more time, but let's just pretend for Rose's sanity (: )) **

I walked down to the stewardess station and hunted for something other than peanuts. I found one of those serving size boxes of cereal and a milk carton and shrugged, it was better than nothing. I ate that and threw away the trash. I checked my watch once more and was relieved that there was only an hour left. I sat back in my seat in the rows downstairs and buckled up as we landed.

Not surprisingly, we, or rather the plane and me (the ashes upstairs don't count as people), landed in a semiprivate airport that, lucky for me, was in the same vicinity of the hotel Adrian had booked for us.

That thought made me frown, I hope he reserved us separate rooms, or at least separate beds. I knew I promised to give him his fair chance, but that was only if I made it back after I fulfilled my mission and considering that _he _still hadn't been laid to rest, and I probably wasn't going to make it back anyway, Adrian and I becoming an 'item' wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

I managed to sneak off the plane just as the Strigoi awaiting the ones I'd slain stormed onto the plane when they didn't get off.

I was once again grateful to _his_ training method of making me run as I used every muscle in my body to push my self farther away from them. It was after dark and I wasn't too keen on awaiting their realization of the truth, that their fellow monsters had been destroyed. And then they would be on my trail. I needed to get away, into the crowded city. I slowed to a power walk as I approached the front of the airport and made it to a cab. I jumped in and in a breathless tone ordered him to drive to the Victory Hotel. He nodded and took off at what was probably much faster than what the speed limit was. Not that I knew considering I couldn't see a damn thing out the window. It was foggy and uninviting as we drove through what was probably a gorgeous country side.

I hadn't realized I'd fallen to sleep till I was shaken awaken and looking up at a magnificent hotel. "You pay 70 English dollars." He said in a heavy Russian accent. I handed him the money then slung my bag over my shoulder and walked into the hotel.

I could feel the eyes of the rich aristocrats following me as I walked to the front desk. I looked at a few of the onlookers and was a bit amused. Some wore expressions of disapproval, I obviously wasn't "In Style" at the moment and some looked so lustful you could cut the testosterone with a butter knife.

"May я помогаю вам" **(How may I help you)** She said to me.

I hesitated, "Umm, English?" I asked.

"Oh yes. How may I help you?" She asked, smiling.

"I have reservations here, my name is Rosemarie Ivashkov."

Her eyes widened, "Oh yes,"

"Andrei! Примите ей мешки" **(Andrei! Get her bags)** She said to a short boy that looked about my age at the most who took my bag and led me to the elevator.

We came to the top floor and he led me to a HUGE room. I mean seriously, I had no idea rooms this grand existed! But then again, there's only the _best_ for royal moroi I thought bitterly.

I used to think that we existed solely to protect our Moroi and nothing else. But then I met _him_ and my life changed. I wanted more than facing danger everyday. I wanted a sense of security that I found in _him_. The feeling he made me feel had been beautiful and wonderful and unique. Just like **him****. **I didn't realize that there had been so much more to life until he changed me completely. Inside and out, I was physically ready for pretty much everything thrown at me thanks to his godly training. And I had more self discipline, insight, and _love_ thanks to the kind of person he was, the kind of person he made me.

Andrei cleared his throat, breaking my mental rambling, and handed me the key. It was an old brass key instead of the cards most hotels carried nowadays. I thanked him then retreated to the solitude of the kickass hotel room. There were two huge king sized beds that had the full canopies. I threw my bag onto the bed with the gold and red color scheme. I changed into my comfy oversized t-shirt and soffes then crawled into bed.

**-{(^)}-**

"Rose, Rose wake up." A soft voice murmured.

"Five more minutes, I'll be at practice I promise." I muttered and rolled over.

There was a soft but tight chuckle, "Little Dhampir, I'm not Dimitri."

His name sent a searing pain through my chest, and then all that had happened dawned on me. Adrian must have heard my soft whimper because his arms wrapped around me and held me close to him, "It's alright." He murmured softly, his lips brushing my hair. I jumped, "I-I-I need a shower." I stammered and ran into the bathroom before the waterworks display. I closed and locked the door behind me then stripped down and stepped into the shower. The hot water unlocked my muscles but sitting on the built in marble shower seat I lost all self control and cried. It wasn't the simple tears I usually shed when no one was looking. It was full on, sound effects, chest heaving sobs that made me feel weak and vulnerable, but considering the pain causing the tears, I didn't quite give a damn if I appeared weak. I cried until I came to my senses then finished my shower and stepped out in fresh jeans and a black tank top. Adrian looked up as I walked in, "Feel better?" He asked.

I nodded, "Sorry about earlier" I said quietly.

He just smiled a bit, "It's alright." He replied.

"So just why were you so insistent of meeting up with me?" I asked. If he was thinking that he could get me to come back to the Academy, he was so going to get his ass kicked.

"One, you don't know Russian."

"Neither do you."

"No, but I actually know people here who do, unlike you, I have connections."

"You'd think the wife of someone like you would have connections." I smirked, it halfhearted teasing but brought a lopsided grin to his face nonetheless.

"And two, I've got a surprise for you." He winked.

I raised a brow, "A surprise?"

"You'll have to come with me into town to get it but I think you'll enjoy it."

I sighed and shook my head, "You didn't spend too much did you?" I asked.

"No, not yet. That all depends on you."

"Alright, take me there." I replied.

He grinned, "Come on."

I allowed him to hold my hand as he led me to a cab. We were shadowed by two guardians that I could make out from the crowd easily since I knew what I was looking for.

The cab took us to a modern looking apartment complex and after paying the tab he led me inside. Apparently the whole place was owned by one person because the interior had little to no walls and was actually a wide space that had stairs leading to the other floors. The windows were tinted to where you could enjoy the sun but Moroi were protected. That was my first clue as to who we were meeting. The next was the fact a Moroi walked out into the foyer to greet us, "Ah, so this is Ms. Hathaway?" He asked with a fond, interested smile towards me.

"Yes it is." Adrian replied proudly with a smile.

They shook hands and exchanged a bit of small talk then Mr. Vandecamp, whose name I'd learned a few moments earlier, led us down a long flight of stairs. It reminded me of a stone torrent. Then we came upon a large thick wooden door and after unlocking it with a huge ancient looking key, we entered a large room that had the tools and sources to create a great many weapons. My eyes widened as I watched four Moroi work magic over a grand looking sword. It had a full hilt with colorful inlaid jewels. The blade was a deep blood red tint to it. My eyes widened in surprise, I didn't think that Moroi took the time to make swords and other weapons Strigoi proof, though it never occurred to me why they wouldn't.  
Mr. Vandecamp led us up to them and after they finished they turned to us, or rather me, with appraising eyes.

"This is Rosemarie Hathaway." He greeted them and gestured to me.

"Hello Rosemarie, we've heard a great deal about you." A smooth Italian voice greeted me; it came from a man with a Clark Gable mustache and laughing brown eyes. They weren't the deep brown of _his_ eyes, instead a light brown flecked with gold that enchanted me. "I am Enzo Conti."

I smiled a bit, "Hello." I replied quietly.

Mr. Vandecamp lifted the still magic glowing sword from the stone table it had been resting on, "Do you find this sword to your liking?" He asked, offering it to me.

I took it gingerly, it wasn't as heavy as it looked but could definitely cause some serious damage, "It's a beautiful sword, but I'm afraid I'm not trained well enough to use it effectively." I frowned, I really liked the sword.

"That's where I come in signora." Enzo replied.

I looked up, "What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"He's willing to train you in swordsmanship." replied Mr. Vandecamp.

"He is?" Me and Adrian asked at the same time.

"I am." Enzo smirked with a soft laugh.

Adrian looked displeased, I suppose he didn't like the fact I would be training with some hot Italian guy.

But I prefer Russians.

"When do we start training?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning, I expect you here at 6 o'clock sharp.

**-{(^)}-**

Adrian and I spent a few more hours there going through the rest of the weapons that the other four Moroi had created. There were charmed bow and arrows, spears, maces, everything you could think of. But I was satisfied with my sword. It was around 5 when Adrian took me back to the hotel so I could get dressed more appropriately for dinner.

I didn't really want to go but he was insistent and I definitely owed him. I stepped out of the bathroom with my hair in a loose bun and a few of my bangs framing my face. I wore a black dress that fit very nicely, not surprisingly Adrian was the one who had picked it for me considering I didn't think to pack any dresses. I didn't need them.

Adrian looked handsome in his three piece suit but it was merely that, he looked good but not in way that got my heart beating faster. My mind started to wander towards thoughts of _him_ but I caught myself.

"You look great Little Dhampir." He smiled at me.

"Thanks, I could say the same to you but I would just be feeding your ego."

He laughed, "Touché." He replied then we made our way down the stairs to the ballroom.

The hotels I'd stayed in the past years had never had fancy dinners for the guest, but then again, this was not 'Best Western' and I was supposedly married to an Ivashkov, so I should have known better than to expect anything less.

We were seated by people who must have known Adrian because they exchanged words all through dinner. I traced the outline of my stake that was strapped to the inside of my thigh. The guardians watching over Adrian and me were amused when Adrian teased me about it insisting I bring it.

I didn't speak much but smiled and nodded, answering yes and no questions. But when someone asked how Adrian and I met I just smiled and looked at Adrian, "Darling you recall it better than me." I had a tight smile, not liking having to lie and pretend to be his wife.

He chuckled, "It was an interesting day for me. You took forever to convince."

"But you two are happily married now so I'm sure it's a happy story." One of the old women said in a wistful tone. I figured she was one of the many rich wives who weren't in love with the man they wed and sometimes not even their money, but simply married them to please their parents.

I smiled at her, "Everyone should be allowed to be happy." I replied in a soft tone.

She smiled, "You married a sweet one, Adrian." She said quietly.

The rest of the dinner went by fast and soon we were back in our room and I dressed back down into my night clothes.

"You're going to sleep already?" He asked in a surprised tone.

"I have to be up at 5 in time to get to practice tomorrow and its 12 now, yes Adrian. I'm going to sleep." I replied and snuggled into bed.

"Good night," was all I heard before I succumbed to unconsciousness.

**I very boring chapter I know. But I'm in the midst of writing the next and if you're lucky (and I don't get distracted) I'll have it up possibly tonight, tomorrow or…next week lol.**

**And I always wondered why Moroi didn't charm things like swords and such; it would be a hell of a lot easier to kill Strigoi.**

**And last but certainly not least, the wonderful reviewers who deserve some love :)**

**-Daughters of Night**

**-LizLoveDante**

**-ShakespeareActressVamp**

**-bitemebcbd13**

**-Princess Vampiress**

**-Sakiru Yume**

**-Marina Del Pilar**

**-Bleached Kitty**

**-DimitrixRosebloodpromise (love your name ;D)**

**-TheTwilightEffect**


	7. Chapter 6

**Not one of my best chapters, buuut I'm pretty proud of myself because I'm starting to do research on sword fighting so that this story can be believable. I haven't found anything good yet so in this passage the instructions are vague and I mostly made guesses.**

**DISCLAIMER: I in no way or form own any of these characters unless noted otherwise. All rights go to the ever wonderful author, Richelle Mead who I have forgiven for transforming Dimitri so long as she brings him back later in the series :)**

I awoke the next morning and stumbled around the still dark room looking for my bag. Adrian was passed out on his bed and, by the smell of the alcohol, drunk. I sighed and shook my head then finally found my bag and headed to the bathroom to change. I pulled on a spaghetti strap tank over my sports bra then put on my exercising pants, the ones I'd always liked to use during my sessions at the Academy. After pulling my hair back into a high ponytail I walked out and put on my tennis shoes.

"Good morning." Adrian greeted me, sipping at a glass of water. Probably to try and get rid of the massive hangover he must have.

"Morning." I replied and picked up my bag then started to the door.

"I'm coming with you." Adrian called and jumped up and walked with me down the stairs. Even with a hangover he looked neat as we got into the limo.

When we got to Mr. Vandecamp's apartment I walked ahead of Adrian, he was still cranky from the hangover and I didn't feel like listening to his grumbling.

Once inside I was greeted by Enzo who was dressed similarly to me, excluding the sports bra and tank top, wearing workout clothes.

"What type of training did your mentor put you through before you came here?"

"5 or 6 miles a session, then sparring, etcetera." I replied with a shrug.

He raised a brow, "Every session? How many did you have a day?"

"Not including my regular classes? Three." **((In case you haven't noticed, I'm just guessing at this info. If I got it wrong, don't be a jerk.))**

"Well, then do whatever you do to warm up I suppose then I'll teach you a few basics in swordsmanship." He led me into a large gym looking room, all the walls were of mirror glass and there were various workout equipments.

After I finished my warm up, Enzo and I began to converse;

"Why does your group of Moroi have so many weapons and work out equipment?" I asked curiously.

He smiled knowingly at me, "Long ago, Moroi fought by their Dhampirs, but now we cower behind them. Letting them valiantly sacrifice their lives to further their race. Our prejudice also leads to less women guardians and more single mothers. My fellow Moroi and I are working to protect ourselves and also looking for love in people other than other Moroi."

His eyes swept over me appreciatively and I frowned.

"What are you teaching me today?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well, I know of your experience with a sword, but I've never actually seen you use one so we'll start there." He replied and handed me the sword from yesterday.

I ran my finger over the hilt as I had the day before, it looked sharp and deadly in my hands, yet still beautiful.

The red jewels were placed in such a way that the rose design they created wrapped all around the full hilt and connected to the blade where it looked as though the hilt was the bloom and the blade the stem.

"Alright, now place your hands like this." He instructed, moving his hand over mine and showing me how to curl it around the handle on the inside of the hilt correctly.

His hand lingered longer than I would have liked but I was afraid to protest because he might decide not to teach me how to use the bad ass sword that Adrian got for me.

"Good, now bend your knees slightly and here; let me fix your arms." He said then positioned my elbows correctly.

For a few hours showed me various different moves that I tried to copy though they didn't appear as graceful as his.

"You've got to utilize your upper body strength to guide the blade."

"I am using my upper body." I replied; my arms were killing me.

"Not just your arm, all of your upper body needs to be behind your swing. It's like throwing a punch; your entire body is thrown into it, is it not?"

I started to understand what he was saying and threw my entire body into the swings, using my legs to put the force behind the swing I guided with my arms.

Enzo smiled when I started to get better than about 4 hours later we stopped. My breathing was labored but I was pleased with myself.

"Good work." He smiled at me. He was barely even out of breath, a fact that irked me. I wanted so badly to be good at using my sword, because then I might be able to take on…I let my thoughts drift to silence then. It hurt too much to think of it.

"How about we take a break?" He suggested and I placed my sword back into its sheath and harnessed it to my waist as I followed him through one of the glass doors into another room.

-{(^)}-

Two of the walls were of glass that overlooked the city. We were only on the 3rd floor but the ceiling heights of all the floors are abnormally huge so it was really about the 6th on a regular building. It was twilight now so the waterfall shaped chandelier was on and filled the room with a soft blue light. I sat on one of the plush circular sofas and sipped at the soda Enzo had given me.

He had just sat beside me on the snow white couch when a moroi couple came in.

The female had looks that would put supermodels to shame. Her chestnut hair billowed down to her waist in long soft curls. Her eyes looked literally like emeralds, they were mesmerizing. She had the tall thin build of a moroi though, like Mia, she didn't get much height, so she looked a lot like a woodland pixie, minus the pointed ears and such.

"Bonjour La Rosemarie. Je suis Fleur Ozera." She greeted in a sweet musical voice. Everything about her pointed towards her specializing in earth.

I smiled at her, "Hello." I replied.

I noticed what must be her husband next, "Mortimer Ozera." He nodded to me. He had messy black hair like Christian but instead of ice cold blue eyes, his shone brightly; the colors in it different shades of blue making it look like ocean waves. The love radiating between the two was evident and hard to bear.

I nodded back and turned to the window, gripping my glass of coke tightly to keep my emotions from getting the best of me.

"Is everything alright mon ami?" Fleur asked gently and took a seat on the other side of me. When I looked up at her, her eyes bore into mine, showing concern.

I started to say yes, but that was a lie. I really wasn't okay.

Great. I'm starting to sound like a teen rock sensation. ****No offense MCR fans. I adore that band and mean no insult to them (: **

"Not really, but I can handle it."

I saw Adrian frown out of the corner of my eye.

Fleur frowned also, "I'll be here if you need to talk." She said quietly then smiled, patted my hair, then glided out of the room with Mortimer by her side. Adrian followed after the two and I could hear bits and pieces of their conversation but nothing substantial enough to give me any idea of what they were saying.

-{(^)}-

Enzo and I sat in silence for about an hour then I set the glass on the table and looked over at him, "You don't have to stay here with me." I said quietly.

"You need someone there for you." He replied just as quietly.

I sighed, "Like I said to Fleur, I can handle this."

"Adrian already told me what happened, you're going to need help getting through this."

I jumped up and started towards the door. Not looking back at him I stopped and said, "I appreciate the sword lessons, and I appreciate your concern, but I'm letting you know now, I loved and will love Dimitri Belikov." Saying his name was like sticking knives down my throat, "Nothing will change that, nothing can help that. Don't worry me, just teach me down to fight and I'll be fine."

And with that I left the room and went down the stairs to Adrian in the waiting limo. I refused to meet eyes with anyone and once I got up to our room and was nestled in my bed I cried silently, slipping into a light sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

**Gah, I'm sooooo sorry for not updating. I'd go to sit down and type and I'd either get distracted or I'd completely blank. I did finally figure out how exactly the story is going to go, the problem is I need help building up to that point. This is a pretty long chapter compared to the others but I guess it's kind of fluffish. It seems like it to me because I proofread it about 50 times lol, it got extremely boring to me but I hope you enjoy it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I in no way or form own any of these characters unless noted otherwise. All rights go to the ever wonderful author, Richelle Mead who I have forgiven for transforming Dimitri so long as she brings him back later in the series :)**

The week following that day passed rather quickly. Enzo, thank goodness, no longer made any suggestive moves though I often caught him looking after me longingly, along with Adrian giving him dirty looks.

I was getting better and better at using my sword, something I was very proud of.

I walked in from running on the track a couple blocks away fully prepared for more exercises but instead Enzo pulled out his sword and said the magic words I'd been waiting for, "Let's spar."

My eyes widened in surprise, "Really?" I asked excitedly. I'd been practicing against a dummy at the hotel room, with Adrian watching with an amused expression, but I'd never fought a real opponent yet.

"Ah, ah, ah ! Pas si rapidement mes amis!" Fleur's voice echoed through the gym, I looked over at her curiously.

"You didn't really think I would let le stupide here fight you with a sharpened blade for your first time?" She asked me then shook her head and moved her hand over my blade. It glowed then dulled to a blunt edge. **((Yeah, that's from Eragon lol))**

I raised a brow, "You can fix that when we're done right?" I asked.

Fleur emitted a musical laugh, "But of course ma amie! I do specialize in earth"

I smiled and shook my head. Enzo had his blade dulled also and then we both got into our stances.

As we started to throw swings I was taken aback at how well Enzo fought. I struggled to block each blow and winced at the vibrations my sword sent shooting up my arms.

Every second we fought I felt myself grow weaker then angrier because I wasn't succeeding at what I had been working so hard at. I felt like I had when I had just got back from running away with Lissa, when I kept getting my ass handed to me in combat class.

I used my temper as fuel to fight harder, I saw that Enzo's face was set in complete concentration now, showing that he was actually have to work to fight me off. Then with one blow he sent my sword flying from my hand and had his blade at my neck, we were both breathing hard.

I let out a slur of curse words under my breath and stepped back from his blade then picked up my own.

"Well done." He said, watching as I rubbed my sore arm.

I rolled my eyes, "I just lost, that's not, 'well done'"

He chuckled, "I started fighting with swords when I was 5 and you were actually a challenge, believe me, you did very well."

I shrugged, "Whatever you say coach." I replied.

"Rose! There are people here to see you." Fleur called.

"Who is i--" I started to say but was cut off.

·:*:• ° ° •:*:·

"Rose!!" Lissa exclaimed and launched herself at me.

I caught her and steadied myself so we didn't fall as she clung close to me.

"Ohmygod Rose I'm so sorry about everything I said at the gates I was just so scared that I would never see you again and I don't know what I'd do without you and I don't just mean the whole Shadow Ki--" I silenced her with a hand over her mouth.

"Liss, it's okay." I smirked a bit now that her babbling had ceased.

She just nodded considering my hand was still over her mouth.

I set her on her feet and when I removed my hand she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Now, might I ask what the hell you're doing here?" I asked.

"I dropped out to come find you." She replied as if it were nothing.

"You did WHAT?!" my eyes widened at the realization at this.

"You did it too!" She protested, her lips setting into a pout.

"I did it because I had to. I can take care of myself, but you need to be assigned a guardian. Damn it Lissa what were you thinking?" I cried, exasperated.

"She has me to protect her, don't get your panties in a wad, grandma." I heard a familiar snarky tone remark.

"So you dropped out too Christian?" I asked looked over at him with a glare.

"Someone had to watch over her." He retorted.

"Yeah, and so I'm just along to watch you two try to protect yourselves?" An amused but welcoming, at least to me, voice snickered.

"Eddie? Who else dropped out to fly halfway across the world?" I asked.

"No one else, drama queen." Christian replied and rolled his eyes.

I gave him a Dhampir approximation of a growl.

"Okay so let me get this straight. Lissa drops out to come find me, Christian follows her because he was too stupid to convince her to stay and thinks he can guard her efficiently enough," cue eye roll, "And Eddie, thank god for Eddie, is throwing away his entire career to save your asses."

"That pretty much sums it up." Eddie replied.

I just glared at the lot of them.

Adrian looked like he wasn't sure whether he was glad to see them or annoyed, though the reason for his confusion was a mystery to me, I reminded myself he was 'a little' on the insane side.

"Please come home with us Rose. I don't know what I'll do without you."

"You'll be assigned new guardians, get the best education the queen can buy, possibly get chosen to become the next queen, marry the one person you care about, have a family, and live happily ever after." I replied in a hard tone. I know I wasn't exactly being fair but damn it, I was tired of revolving my life around her. I didn't want to spend the rest of my life as her shadow and watch her take for granted what I long for without putting my other half to rest.

Christian looked like he wanted my head on a platter and I didn't have to look at Lissa to know she was hurt, deeply. That was thanks to the stupid bond. And Eddie, well Eddie looked simply mystified.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Fleur asked, trying to break the awkward silence following my cruel words by changing the subject.

"We were going to get a hote--" Lissa was cut off by Enzo,

"We'd be more than happy to accommodate you here Princess."

"We wouldn't want to be a bother." Lissa replied in a quiet voice.

"It's no trouble at all, really, it'd be our pleasure." Enzo replied.

"Well, alright." Lissa replied with a frown.

"And I must also implore you and Adrian to stay here also." He said suddenly and looked to me.

I had to admit, that had its perks. I wouldn't have to share a room and bathroom with Adrian. Plus I wouldn't have to be up at the crack of dawn to make it to practice, but I also would be in the same house as Lissa which would undoubtedly lead to attempts to bring me home. I looked at Adrian who was frowning at Enzo, though it wasn't his usual jealous stance. It looked more like someone had messed with plans he'd carefully placed. What the hell? He just keeps getting weirder and weirder by the minute.

"That sounds fine." I said in a level voice.

Adrian looked over at me in shock, I didn't acknowledge him.

Enzo beamed, "Excellent. We'll send for your things after I show you all to your rooms."

·:*:• ° ° •:*:·

A few hours later I was settled in my room, my bag on an arm chair in the corner. It was a very pretty room, done in modern design, as was the rest of the apartment, save the weapon wielding room. The bed had a basic but nice black frame and head board with red sheets and pillow casings. It reminded me of the room on the plane but I tried not to think about that. It had a bathroom connected to it that was pretty big but not excessively. There was a whirlpool bath that had flat platforms with red, black, and white candles on them in various places around the area. Then the shower was one of those complicated ones that had a button for functions you wouldn't even believe. The sink was made of what looked to be black marble but I'm not a Geologist. I slipped out of my sweaty workout clothes and took a nice long shower. When I stepped out the room was steamy and hard to breathe in. I gladly moved back to the bedroom and pulled on old comfy jeans and a black tank top with spaghetti straps. I put on my sneakers before heading out into the corridor.

I was still pulling my wet hair back in a messy ponytail when Lissa came bounding down the hall.

"Rose!" She called out from behind me.

I turned around as she fell in step beside me on the way to the kitchen.

"Hey, I come by your room later?" She asked.

Through the bond I could tell she was bubbling with questions. She seemed to be fairing pretty well considering the fact that I had 'abandoned' her, but there were still strong traces of betrayal and hurt that was easy to read underneath her giddiness to see me alive and well…for now.

"Sure, Liss." I replied quietly and started poking around in the freezer.

I found a box of hot pockets and my stomach growled automatically.

"You want anything?" I asked Lissa.

"What? Oh um sure. Just one." She replied, completely zoning out.

I put three hot pockets in the toaster and got out two plates while they cooked.

She had already gotten two cups with our favorite soda in them.

We sat in silence while our dinner cooked, both of us occupied with our own thoughts. Or rather, Lissa caught up in her own thoughts and me caught up in hers because of the bond.

I was tempted to ask her to think more quietly, but one, that didn't make much sense, and two, I didn't want to be a complete bitch to her just because I was in a pissy mood, even though we weren't as close as we used to be at the moment, she was still my best friend.

The bell dinged and we both jumped.

I put my two on a plate and Lissa's on another, handing it to her.

I immediately started to devour mine; I had skipped lunch while practicing with Enzo and was dying to get some food in my stomach.

"Don't choke Rose." I heard a voice snicker as he entered.

I rolled my eyes, "Too bad I don't share the same concern for you Christian, you can go ahead and choke. Be my guest."

"Haha very funny." He replied and shook her head, walking over to sit beside Lissa who beamed at him.

I got a funny ache in my chest but ignored it, if I couldn't handle Lissa and her perfect love life how the hell was I supposed to kill my now immortal evil lover?

"So when are you guys going back?" I asked casually.

They both looked up with a sort of shock, Lissa's innocent and hurt while Christian's was annoyed and kind of peeved since he knew that Lissa was probably hurt by that remark.

"We're not going back till you come with us Rose." Lissa replied in a decided tone.

I snorted and took a sip of my drink, "Ha. That's funny Liss. Y'know, for a second there I almost believed you. But then I remembered you're not a complete ditz and know that you need to be at the Moroi Royal Court where you can be fully protected."

"Rose. We are not leaving you." She replied stubbornly.

I took a deep breath before I snapped back with a cutting remark that would most likely hurt Lissa's feelings and make Christian attack me which would hurt her more when I broke his face.

"Lissa, you need to get somewhere safe. I can't protect you right while I'm doing this."

"That's why I need to stay! What if you get hurt?"

I groaned, "That's why you need to leave! I can't babysit you and Christian while I'm hunting Strigoi. Sure, I'll probably get pretty banged up if I go by myself, may possibly even die. But if I bring you two along with me we will most likely all die."

Lissa glared at me, "We don't need to be babysat and we could help you! Like back at St. Vlad's when Christian helped you fight the Strigoi. And in the ca-"

I cut her off there.  
"I don't want to talk the Strigoi attack. I don't want to talk about the academy. And I sure as hell don't want to talk about the fucking caves!" I snapped and got up. I slammed my empty plate and glass into the sink and stalked down the hallways to my room.

Once inside I slammed the door so hard it reverberated through the apartment.

"Who pissed you off?" I heard Adrian remark with a smirk from the corner of my room.

"Out." I commanded and opened the door, pointing down the hall where he belonged.

He chuckled, "Just wanted to talk little Dhampir."

"Do I look like I want to talk?" I snapped.

His smirk wavered a bit, "Not really, but I'm sure that's due to the little cat fight in the kitchen."

"You heard that?" I asked with a frown.

"I think the people down the street heard it." He teased, though his tone was careful, in case I blew up…again.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, "Adrian, I'm really not in the mood. Please leave." I asked.

I heard the sound of his soft footsteps on the plush white carpet and looked up.

"As you wish." He murmured and kissed my forehead which made me flinch.

I saw the hurt cross his face and automatically felt bad for my reaction.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." He nodded and swept out of the room to probably kiss the lips of a bottle of vodka.

I sighed and shut my door softer than I did that last time then went over to the big bay window that overlooked the city. The window seat was plush and made of soft white velvet. There were red and black pillows on it that were even softer than the seat. I curled up beside the window which was cold to the touch, my only indication in this nicely heated room that it was below freezing outside. I started to succumb to unconsciousness, slipping into a lovely dreamless rest.

·:*:• ° ° •:*:·

I woke up a few hours later to the sound of knocking on my door and Lissa nagging me to get up through the bond.

"Rose! I know you're in there."

"I'm coming I'm coming." I muttered and opened the door, letting her in.

"Hey." She smiled at me.

"You nag me and bang on my door to say hey?" I asked.

Her smile faltered a bit, "You said we could talk." She replied, referring to the walk to the kitchen, before I blew up at her.

I sighed, "Alright, shoot."

"Rose, please come home. Or at least let us stay and help you." She pleaded the same case as earlier.

I groaned, "Lissa, no! I've already told you my answer and why. I stand by that decision; it's too much of a risk!"

"Please Rose." She begged.

"If you want to talk about that you might as well leave because I'm not budging." I replied in a tone that effectively ended the conversation.

"Alright then, tell me about you and Dimitri, from the beginning."

I winced at the sound of his name.

"What do you want to know?" I asked quietly, taking my place by the window and looking away.

I heard her sit on my bed, "When did it start."

"It started the day we met, but we didn't exactly acknowledge anything until Victor put the lust spell on us."

Her face looked deep in thought, "What happened after that? What triggered the true love part?"

My chest ached a bit, but it felt kind of good to talk to Lissa about it.  
"The 'true love' part was sort of gradual. I didn't even realize I loved him for a while. I don't know whether it was when I found out Tasha was going to ask him to become her guardian and." Cough "lover." I said the word like a disease. I heard Lissa giggle a bit at that. "Or when he said no to her and pledged his love to me."

I smiled a bit remembering that, the tears didn't come surprisingly, for which I was glad. I was irked with Lissa right now, but I didn't want her to feel bad.

"Did you guys…you know." She blushed a bit.

I smiled slightly, remembering that moment in the cabin in the woods.

"Yeah, once." I replied in a wistful tone.

We didn't talk for a bit after that, not an awkward silence, just a comfortable quiet.

"So tell me about what happened after I left." I suggested.

Lissa looked over at me and blushed a bit, "Well, Jesse and Ralf started to spread things."

I rolled my eyes, "They're Jesse and Ralf. I already know that Liss." I smiled a little bit over at her.

"Well, Jesse started out saying that you ran off to join the communes." She started then she paused before she went on. I could see that she was embarrassed and a little afraid to go on. "Go on," I urged.

She continued quietly, "After that Ralf began to say that you ran off to find Dimitri and join him."

My small amused smile dropped at that.

"When I get this over with, I'll be the one to deliver their punishment for breaching the wards." I stated in a flat tone.

"Rose, calm down. It's okay. No one believed him, they all still think that Dimitri has the hots for Tasha."

I snorted a laugh, "Wow, they're a little slow. Don't they realize that Dimitri turned down her offer?"

"Camille had thought that they agreed to let Dimitri finish training you then he'd join her."

I growled a bit, "Royal bitch." I muttered.

"Hey!" Lissa protested with a laugh to show she wasn't seriously offended.

I just grinned and threw a pillow at her.  
She squealed and threw one back, laughing.

"Oh it's on!" I declared and we flew into an all out pillow fight.

I was in the middle of bashing Lissa over the head with my pillow when I heard a voice giggle and say, "Ma amies started a pillow fight and didn't invite me?" Fleur grinned at us.

Lissa looked over at me and grinned, I nodded, and we went at Fleur who squealed and picked up her own weapon, pillow, off my bed and the fight proceeded.

After a while we collapsed on my colossal bed, out of breath from laughing and beating each other up.

"I needed that." I murmured to Lissa with smile. It felt good to mess around like we used to, when we didn't have the weight of the world on our shoulders.

"I know." Lissa smiled and tousled my already disheveled hair.

"So other than a pillow fight, what else did I interrupt?" Fleur asked as we all sat up.

"Oh we were just talking."  
"Sounds fun." She smirked.

"I'm Fleur, by the way." She smiled at Lissa.

Lissa smiled back, "Lissa."

"Adrian has told me much about you."

Lissa blushed, "They were good things." Fleur assured her.

"What element are you?" Lissa asked curiously.

"I'm earth and mon mari is a water user."

Lissa smiled, "I'm spirit like Adrian."

Fleur looked very interested, "Adrian has told me of this, but has never gone into much detail, it sounds like a wonderful element, but its harsh side affects."

"No kidding." Lissa murmured.

I frowned remembering the confrontation with the Mână.

"Your husband, he's an Ozera, right?" Lissa asked Fleur.

Fleur smiled, "Yes he is, and so is your Christian, is he not?"

"Yes, but most look down upon his branch of the family after what his parents did."

Fleur nodded, her small lips pulled down in a slight frown, "Morti told me about that. It was a disgrace what they did but I don't believe young Christian or Tasha should be held accountable for it."

As much as I despised Tasha, and Christian annoyed me, I too didn't believe they should be punished just because his parents went AWOL.

"Fleur?" A voice called from the hall. We heard footsteps then there was a knock on my slightly ajar door.  
Fleur's face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning, "In here Morti!" She called.

Mortimer stepped in and his face mirrored Fleur's happiness when their eyes met.

"You really should refrain from running off without telling me, love." He said and came to sit on the edge of my bed beside her.

She smiled, "Sorry to worry you mon amour." She replied and leaned into him as his arm went around her slender shoulder.

"I'll see you two tomorrow." She smiled at us and they stepped out of the room, heading to theirs.

"I should be going too." Lissa gave me a small smile and helped me tidy up the room.

"What time do you get done with practice tomorrow?" She asked.

"I go running at 5 and start practice at 6 so I should be done around 2 I guess." I replied, "It depends what Enzo has me doing."

Lissa gave smirked over at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I think he likes you."

I couldn't help myself, I burst out laughing so hard it brought tears to my eyes, "You—don't—know—how—right—you are."

"I'm guessing he's already made a few moves?" Lissa teased.

I just nodded, still snickering.

Lissa smiled and shook her head, "I'll see you tomorrow Rose." She said and hugged me then made her way back to her own room.

**Hmm, so how is Rose going to get Lissa, Christian, and Eddie to go home? What will happen if she doesn't? Don't ask me, I don't know yet either haha.**

**Read and Review please :)**

**PS. Sorry if Rose seems a little OOC. **


	9. Authors Note, Sorry

**Hey, sorry I haven't been updating. My laptop's motherboard decided to burn out, yet again, so I have to wait until they fix it. Yet. Again. I've been using my sisters slow computer but I can never get on it because she wants to play her games and I can't argue with her because, One. She has my parents on her side. "It's her computer Jennifer, your broke yours." Pfft, she's 5. What. Ever. And Two. When I say it's slow I mean **_**slow**_**. It took me approximately 10 minutes just to pull up Internet Explorer and then another 15 to actually get to type in the address bar. Right now I'm on my dads, but I have to sneak late at night because I'll, "Break his computer too." Yeah, love you too dad.**

**Hopefully my bipolar, emotional, insane, laptop will be fixed soon and I can get on as I please once again.**

**As for now, why don't we leave some lovely reviews on the chapters I have up. :) Haha, GO GREEN. Hit the review button.**

…**.**

**That was really corny but oh well.**

**It's review or send me some ideas for the story. Like little snappy comebacks for Rose, or snarky remarks for Christian. You can even send me a short profile of an original character of yours and how you'd like me to incorporate them into one of the chapters, like if you make a guy, he can come onto Lissa and Christian totally own his ass. What fun!**

**Aaaaaanyway, if you have any ideas while my laptop is crippled, just PM me.**

**Thanks,**

**-Jenny.**


	10. Yet Again, Sorry

**You're all probably ready to maul me for posting yet another authors note but this one's important too.**

**My laptop is back in working order and thank the lord they didn't have to wipe the hard drive, I honestly probably would have cried. My entire life is on this hunk of metal and plastic.**

**I am working on the new chapter but I really need someone to help me. I'm guessing what I'm asking for is a beta but I've never really learned the terms on here so bear with me. I wouldn't suggest agreeing to this position if you don't want to know spoilers because I'd like to run some ideas by someone unbiased. Like who I'm going to kill, who will end up with who, etc. etc.**

**After the 29****th**** I won't be able to reply for a little over a week because I'm going to Disney World with my family and my best friend Robyn, so yay!, But also kind of nay if you like when I update.**

**Also, I was just wondering how many people actually are following this story. I've probably lost your interest with my lack of updates, so sorry, but if I haven't, you're amazing, leave a review or message me. It may not seem like much but it means a lot to me.**

**And, I just checked the super cool trafficking graph and wanted to give a shout out to the foreign countries who visited during May. Australia: 231 visitors, Canada:9, UK:5 (btw I'm half British so woo!), Philippines:1 (Okay I was not expecting that. I'm also half Filipino, big shock but my dad was in the military lol, so if the person who visited from there could contact me through a review or a message please do so I can give you a shout out :) same goes for the UK, specifically if you're anywhere near Westbury.), Puerto Rico: 2, Singapore:3, Denmark:1, Germany:2, New Zealand:1 (Beautiful country), Peru:1, and V. Islands:1.**

**Thanks so much,**

**-Jenny.**


End file.
